Raven
by che24
Summary: Gagak -raven- seringkali dimaknai sebagai utusan gelap dari malapetaka salah satunya sebagai penyampai informasi, penyampai kematian / Part 6 is Up / Hiatus untuk sementara / MaiPair: KrisTao/TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah waktunya, anda akan segera dijemput _agashi_. Tidak akan terasa sakit, hanya sedikit nyeri di bagian kepala dan anda akan bertemu dengan sosok-Nya. Jangan menoleh kebelakang jika anda tidak ingin kesulitan meninggalkan mereka," ucap sosok yang tengah berdiri dan berbisik.

Keadaan sekitar seakan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah tubuh yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur, tapi raut wajahnya seakan yakin jika pemilik tubuh itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di pintu keluar," ucapnya lagi.

'Srat'

Perlahan dengan sangat halus sayap hitam kelam keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sosok itu berbalik sekali memandang tubuh -yang ternyata milik seorang wanita- sebelum keluar dari pintu yang kebetulan terbuka menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih, seorang dokter, memasuki ruangan.

'Tugasmu sampai di sini, Raven," sosok lain di belakang sang dokter berbisik padanya.

Sosok bersayap gagak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ditunggu oleh Minseok sanjangnim, sepertinya akan ada tugas untukmu lagi," tambah sosok itu sebelum benar-benar berlalu. "Kau tidak perlu menunggu _kami"_

Raven tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, dia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup sunyi dan menghilang di balik jendela di ujung koridor.

Sekali lagi tanpa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara, "Mari pergi, kau akan menghadap pada-Nya," sebelum ia menghilang

1 lagi nyawa yang berhasil ia peringatkan sebelum, dijemput sang maut.

.

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 1**

.

.

Siang hari di belahan bumi utara saat musim semi, menghembuskan angin sejuk yang sangat dinikmati oleh siapa pun. Seorang namja tengah duduk di kusen jendela yang terpelitur halus, berwarna abu-abu gelap mengkilat. Tidak memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berisik di sekitarnya.

Matanya menatap tanpa fokus, seakan hanya membuka mata hanya sebuah keharusan. Rambut piranganya yang sedikit panjang tertiup angin.

'Kwaaak-Kwaak-Kwaak'

Mendadak suasana di sekitarnya menjadi lebih hening. Namja pirang itu memperhatikan segerombolan gagak yang melintas. Keningnya berkerut. Tidak biasanya ia melihat sekumpulan gagak di siang hari seperti ini, biasanya ia akan melihat sekumpulan gagak terbang saat ia pulang kuliah.

"... suara gagak selalu mengingatkanku pada kematian," sebuah suara menghampiri indera pendengaran namja pirang itu.

Namja itu hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali memandang sekumpulan gagak yang terbang menjauh.

"Jika di negaraku burung gagak itu simbol ilmu sihir hitam," suara lain menimpali.

"Aku pernah melihat burung gagak lewat di atas rumah tetanggaku dan dua hari kemudian tetanggaku itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil," timpal yang lainnya membuat namja pirang itu memutar bola matanya.

Dasar, padahal mereka mahasiswa kenapa memikirkan mitos-mitos tidak penting seperti itu?

"Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Akan ada yang mati diantara kita, Andwaeeee."

Suara grusak-grusuk karet kaki bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai licin menimbulkan suara mendecit yang memekakan telinga. Bahkan suara pintu yang bergeser dan beberapa teriakan mengaduh karena mereka bertabrakan entah dengan siapa semakin membuat suasana berisik setengah mati.

"Yak.. dasar yeojyadeul berisik!" satu suara teriakan dengan suara yang sangat berat membuat namja pirang itu menoleh menatap kerusuhan yang terjadi di depan pintu masuk ruangan.

Dua orang namja, seorang diantaranya memiliki tinggi di atas normal dan seorang lagi hanya menatap bingung dengan yeojyadeul yang berlarian sambil teriak-teriak. Mereka memasuki ruangan setelah beberapa yeojya yang rusuh tadi hanya terdengar teriakannya.

"Hai, Kris," sapa namja tinggi, Chanyeol, terlihat dari kaosnya yang bertuliskan sebuah nama. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Kau tidak menakut-nakutinya kan?"

Namja pirang itu, Kris, hanya memutar bola matanya kesal melihat teman dekatnya yang seringkali bicara tanpa dipikir dulu.

"Kau pikir?"

Seorang lagi segera duduk di atas meja yang paling dekat dengan posisi Kris yang masih saja duduk di kusen jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol membuka jendela di samping Kris dan ikut duduk di kusen jendela.

"Mungkin kau menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhmu, ge," ucap _namja_ lainnya.

"Setidaknya kau lebih sopan memanggilku dengan ge," Kris menanggapi seraya melirik Cahnyeol yang memasang V sign dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya "...dan tidak, aku tidak menatap mereka sama sekali, Byunbaek," sahut Kris malas.

Kris menatap dua namja yang masih menatapnya skeptis, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya jika Kris tidak melakukan apa pun pada yeojyadeul berisik tadi.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada mereka," seru Kris kesal karena dua teman dekatnya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya dua junior yang menemaninya itu tidak mempercayainya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka lari terbirit-birit dan berteriak ketakutan?" tanya Byunbaek penasaran.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sahabatnya memasang wajah penasaran yang sangat imut, menurutnya.

"Ayolah Baekkie, apa kau percaya ucapan Kris, jika dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, pasti dia melakukan sesuatu," sahut Chanyeol sekali lagi asal jeplak.

"YAK.." Kris dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil Baekhyun, jangan panggil aku Byunbaek itu terdengar seakan-akan aku mesum, dan Baekkie? Oh asataga itu terlalu imut untuk namja tampan seperti ku," teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Di saat yang bersamaan Kris juga berteriak menyumpahi Chanyeol yang tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan apa, huh?" teriakan marah Kris.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mendapatkan double attack kali ini.

"Kau kan memang imut Baekkie hahahaha," tawa Chanyeol menunjukkan jika namja itu tidak dalam mode tertekan meski diteriaki dua orang. "Dan kau Krissie, kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun kenapa mereka kabur, huh? Di sini hanya ada kau dan mereka."

'Pletaak'

'Pletaak'

Dua pukulan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

Kris menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu," geram Kris.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, ge?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat benar-benar penasaran

Seketika Kris melotot kesal. Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padanya?

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka hanya bergosip saat ada sekumpulan gagak lewat. Lalu mereka mulai mengganti topik membicarakan mitos-mitos jika ada burung gagak lewat. Ilmu sihir hitam lah, kematian lah, ada yang cerita jika ia pernah melihat burung gagak lewat di atas rumah tetangganya dan dua hari kemudian tetangganya mati, itu konyol" jelas Kris panjang lebar, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang menegang.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan Kris dengan ogah-ogahan pun menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Kau takut, Baekkie?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan horror ke arah Kris.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan Mitos itu kan?" tanya Kris skeptis.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Kris dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung.

Dengan sedikit kasar Baekhyun membuka setiap lembar buku itu, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun terhenti pada sebuah halaman dan membacanya keras.

* * *

_Raven, Pembawa Malapetaka._

_Mitologi beberapa negara menunjukkan bahwa gagak kerap kali dikaitkan dengan hal-hal buruk. Gagak hitam sering kali dikaitkan dengan ilmu hitam, kematian dan malapetaka lainnya._

_Dalam mitologi eropa gagak adalah utusan untuk berbagai dewa dan roh, dipercaya sebagai hewan penyamaran dewa odin. Dalam mitologi Yunani Kuno gagak di utus oleh Appolo untuk mengawasi Putru Phlegyes yang sedang hamil anak Appolo. _

_Gagak seringkali dimaknai sebagai utusan gelap dari malapetaka dan semata-mata peduli dengan kematian dan kehancuran dan sisi gelap yang berfungsi sebagai penyampai informasi._

* * *

Baekhyun mengakhiri artikel yang ia baca.

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar artikel yang masih berbicara mengenai gagak.

"Wah.. ternyata di dunia manusia ada mitos tentang aku ya?"

Kris menegang, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam di belakang Baekhyun dan ikut membaca buku yang di baca oleh Baekhyun barusan, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan buku itu, apa mereka tidak mendengar ucapan namja itu barusan.

"Siapa kau?" guman Kris tapi karena keadaan ruangan yang sunyi membuat gumanannya terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk di sebelah namja misterius itu menatap Kris bingung.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Kris?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menyapu ruangan dengan pandangannya.

Kris masih terpaku dengan namja yang kini tersenyum polos, dengan rambut hitam legam, mata yang tajam tapi teduh, meski struktur wajahnya terlihat menakutkan tapi senyum polos itu meruntuhkan semua kesan menakutkan. Apalagi mata dengan kantung mata hitam itu.

"Kris, kau berbicara dengan siapa? Jangan membuatku takut!" seru Baekhyun menutup buku tebalnya dan ikut menoleh namun tidak menemukan siapa pun selain mereka di ruangan ini.

Namja berambut kelam itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

'Sraak'

Sayap gagak keluar dari balik punggungnya membuat Kris, yang untungnya sudah tidak duduk di kusen jendela, mundur perlahan.

"Hai, aku Raven. Sudah waktunya, kau akan dijemput. Tidak akan terasa sakit, hanya sedikit nyeri di bagian kepala dan kau akan bertemu dengan sosok-Nya. Jangan menoleh kebelakang jika kau tidak ingin kesulitan meninggalkan mereka."

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Entahlah Che merasa FF EXO genre fantasy sudah sangat banyak, semoga tidak bosan dengan genre fantasy yang juga Che angkat T^T

Sign,

Che24


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Warna langit kian merah saat penguasa siang mulai beranjak untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang lainnya. Suasana kota yang cukup hening setiap saat-saat seperti ini membuat sedikit suara akan terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Kepakan sepasang sayap terdengar seperti bunyi tanpa nada namun cukup harmonis di indera pendengar. Sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi, terlihat elegan dengan sepasang sayap hitam kelam, sepertinya ia menuju suatu tempat di ujung kota.

'Tap'

Suara tapakan kaki menggema saat namja bersurai gelap itu berhenti disebuah pintu setinggi empat meter. beberapa sosok dengan sayap yang lebih besar dari miliknya menatapnya dan tersenyum datar, senyum tugas.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Minseok sanjangnim, Raven," ujar sosok dengan sayap gelap yang menjaga di dekat pintu tinggi itu.

Raven mengangguk singkat, "Bisa tolong buka kan pintu ini, Glee?"

Sosok Glee mengangguk singkat dan menepuk kedua tangannya perlahan.

'Kriieett'

Dua buah daun pintu berukiran rumit itu terbuka sendiri. Menampakan isi ruangan yang ada di balik pintu.

Suara langkah kaki Raven terpantul oleh dinding berlapis batu marmer kualitas terbaik dunia langit. Raven asyik menatap ke arah lukisan yang tergantung di atas dinding yang tidak terlapisi marmer, tempatnya sangat tinggi tentunya.

Beberapa kali gumanan 'Wooow' terdengar dari bibir peach Raven. Sesekali ia membungkuk, memberi salam pada beberapa sosok yang berpapasan dengannya.

'Kim Minseok, Public Relation Departement'

Raven tersenyum dan mengetuk pintu. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka sendiri.

"Raven, kau sudah datang?"

Raven mengangguk dan tersenyum datar menanggapi sapaan namja yang kini tengah berdiri membuka berkas -sepertinya. Namja itu melirik ke arah jam pasir yang ada di sudut ruangannya.

"Jam tugasmu sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu," lanjut namja itu seraya meletakan berkas atau apa pun yang tadi ia bawa.

"Lalu?" Revan mengerutkan kening.

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar dari namja berpipi bulat itu. "Artinya aku akan memanggilmu Tao bukan Raven."

Raven memutar bola mata malas, apalagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba seniornya memanggil nama aslinya.

"Hahahaha, ini kan sudah lepas jam tugas, jadi jangan terlalu formal, kau tidak perlu memanggilku Minseok sanjangnim."

Raven menghela napas pelan, alasan tidak penting.

"Jadi kau ingin aku panggil apa?" Raven, maksudku Tao, bertanya dengan nada malas.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, memasang pose berpikir keras. Tao sekali lagi memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif melihat tingkah seniornya.

"XiuMin ge, lebih baik."

Tao mengangguk singkat, membuat Xiumin berdecak sedikit kesal meskipun sebenarnya Tao tidak paham apa yang membuat namja dengan pipi bulat itu kesal.

"Ayolah didi.. kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah seminggu kita tidak main bersama, kau juga tidak manja padaku sekarang," guman Xiumin.

Tao terkekeh, jadi XiuMin ingin ia bermanja-manja? Isshh, sekarang Tao salah satu trainee untuk meningkatkan level. saat ini juga dia sudah memiliki sayap gagak untuk bertugas. Yah.. itu salah satu alasan Tao dipanggil Raven, meski sebenarnya banyak juga traine yang mendapatkan sayap gagak alih-alih sayap owl, eagle, ataupun phoenix dari divisi lainnya.

"Ayolah ge, ini masih di lingkungan akademi, kau ingin nilaiku turun? Aku tahu kita semua -para traine- tengah diawasi untuk penilaian, tidak mungkin aku bermanja-manja padamu kan?" ujar Tao seraya mempoutkan bibirnya secara tidak sadar, naluri merajuk mungkin.

Xiumin menghela napas, pasrah. Dia tahu betul peraturan itu, dia kan salah satu judge para traine.

"Iya, kau benar."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku ge? Kau tidak mungkin memanggilku setelah bertugas hanya untuk membujukku agar mau bermanja-manja padamu kan?" Tao sebarnya sudah penasaran saat Kkamjong -malaikat maut, junior- yang menjemput nyawa yang telah ia peringatkan tadi mengatakan jika Minseok, kepala public relationship memanggilnya.

Yah, sedikit aneh karena biasanya, malaikat maut yang bertugas setelahnya, menyampaikan pesan dia harus menemui sang pembimbing. tapi nyatanya, Kkamjong hanya mengatakan ia harus menemui namja berpipi bulat di hadapannya sekarang tanpa mengatakan apa pun setelahnya.

Ah, sudahlah lebih baik kita tunggu penjelasan XiuMin.

Xiumin mengambil berkas yang tadi ia baca saat Tao datang.

"Aku meminta catatan kelakuanmu pada pembimbingmu, Tao," ujar XiuMin seraya membuka kembali berkas -sepertinya milik Tao. "Dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat progresmu yang sudah sampai level empat, penyampai pesan kematian dalam dua minggu ini, padahal biasanya para traine baru akan mencapai level empat paling sebentar sekitar 6 minggu tapi kau hanya 2 minggu. jujur itu sangat mengesankan."

Tao tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari XiuMin.

"Tao akan berusaha lebih keras Xiumin ge," sahut Tao antusias.

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar Tao menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tahu kau sangat ingin segera lulus bukan?"

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin cepat lulus, tapi itu bukan masalah," Xiumin menarik dokumen lain yang ada di sisi mejanya. "Dan aku akan memberimu tugas agar kau bisa cepat lulus dan menjadi sang maut."

Tao terdiam, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata XiuMin.

"Kau akan naik 3 level sekaligus jika kau berhasil menyampaikan pesan kematian kali ini Tao," kata Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang baru ia ambil.

"Pesan kematian seperti biasa kan?" tanya Tao.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, tentu ini tidak biasa," jawaban Xiumin membuat Tao mengerutkan kening. "Tugas ini luar biasa Tao."

Tao semakin memandang Xiumin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau harus menyampaikan pesan kematian pada salah satu keturunan kedua belas salah satu keluarga yang bersekutu dengan iblis."

Tao menegang.

Tunggu dulu bukan kah, iblis sangat menjaga siapa pun yang bersekutu dengannya. dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk menyentuh partnernya.

"Keturunan kedua belas keluarga Wu, kau harus menyampaikan pesan kematian padanya. bukan hanya itu, yang lebih penting kau bisa membujuknya agar bersedia dijemput tanpa paksaan."

Tao membulatkan matanya, shock.

* * *

Dan...

Disinilah Tao, yang tengag menatap malas ke arah target nyawa yang bisa menaikannya 3 level sekaligus.

"Hei... apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Tao setelah menghela napas panjang. Namja yang sudah menutup kembali sayapnya itu duduk di bangku di sebelah Baekhyun.

Kris, target Tao, masih sibuk merapal doa -sepertinya-

"Percuma kau merapal doa mantra atau apa pun, aku bukan hantu," sahut Tao seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Kris masih sibuk berkomat-kamit membuat dua temannya yang terabaikan sejenak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, menatapnya heran.

"Byunbaek, aku janji akan memanggilmu Baekhyun asal kau memberi tahuku doa, mantra atau apapun cara untuk mengusir gagak," ucap Kris kacau.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah aneh Kris.

"Untuk apa mantra atau doa, kalau hanya mengusir gagak kibaskan tangan dan bilang 'hush.. hush..' mereka juga akan pergi, tidak perlu mantra kan?" sahut Chanyeol malas, ia duduk di atas meja.

Kris mengangguk paham. sedetik berikutnya tindakan Kris benar-benar membuat cengo tiga mahkluk di hadapannya. Namja China-Canada itu mengibaskan tangannya dan berguman 'Hush.. hush..' ke arah bangku di sebelah Baekhyun.

Ok, itu memang bangku tempat Tao tengah duduk. Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak menyadari ekaistensi Tao.

Tao? Jangan di tanya pemuda itu masih menatap heran pada manusia di hadapannya yang mengibaskan tangan ke arahnya.

"Demi tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan Kris ge?" seru Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah aneh pangeran pujaan di kampus.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan, semakin tidak waras saja temannya ini.

"Aku? Tentu saja mengusir Raven," sahut Kris.

Tao yang mendengarnya langsung mbulatkan matanya.

"Huahahhahahahaha" tawa Tao memenuhi ruangan. Namun sekali lagi hanya Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa Tao.

Buktinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan kening karena heran dengan tingkah Kris.

"Raven?" tanya Baekhyu dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Nde, Raven, gagak atau apalah itu namanya," sahut Kris tidak sabar ia menatap tajam pada Tao yang masih tertawa mendengar jika manusia bernama Kris itu ingin mengusirnya, yang benar saja =_=

Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kris.

"Sepertinya kau mulai gila dengan gagak, lebih baik kita pulang. Setelah ini kita tidak ada kelas, Park soensaengnim sedang keluar negeri," Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Kris.

Baekhyun segera memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian menyusul dua orang tinggi itu. Sebelum ia pergi, namja imut itu mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tetap tidak bisa melihat Tao yang tengah bersiul pelan.

"Kenapa jadi merinding. Yak.. Chanyeol, Kris ge tunggu aku," teriak Baekhyun diiringi suara derap lari.

Tao memandang datar ke arah pintu yang belum tertutup.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit mudah, aku tidak merasakan hawa iblis di dekat Kris," guman Tao. "Lebih baik aku mengikutinya."

Sepertinya kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan Raven, ah bukan lebih baik memanggilnya Tao.

.

.

Dunia manusia selalu menarik. Dua minggu ini rumah sakit selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk menyampaikan pesan kematian. Tidak terlalu sulit sebenarnya karena mereka rata-rata dalam kondisi tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Seingatnya hanya satu kali ia mendapatkan kesulitan karena sang target sempat menolak tanpa kata-kata. Hanya memandang lurus dan membiarkan Tao membaca pikirannya. Alasan universal yang membuat Tao menghela napas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah perintah dari sang Lord tidak ada yang bisa menolak. Meski kau berteriak jika kau masih punya hutang dan anak-anak yang masih kecil. Jika itu sudah giliranmu maka kau harus maju.

Tapi, kasus sekarang berbeda. Menyampaikan pesan pada sekutu sang iblis adalah hal paling terakhir yang akan dilakukan oleh pengirim pesan, lebih-lebih jika ia seorang pemula.

Dia bukan hanya harus menghadapi sang manusia targetnya, bisa dipastikan iblis akan membantu manusia itu.

Menyebalkan.

Sekarang Tao harus menghadapinya. Sosok itu masih mengikuti Kris yang berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya.

Tao hanya mengepakan sayap gagak kelamnya perlahan, sedikit melawan hembusan angin senja.

Yaah.. dari siang tadi dia mengikuti Kris, kemana pun. Meski ia harua menerima tatapan tajam Kris dan death glare yang membuat Tao sedikit merasa err.. takut. Mungkin karena keluarganya dekat dengan iblis, Kris memiliki tatapan sebengis iblis entahlah itu tidak penting bukan?

Hal penting adalah Tao berhasil mengikuti Kris kemana pun, lumayan dia bisa lebih tau kehidupan manusia. Kris sempat mampir ke departement store mengantar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mencari kaos couple -.-

Mereka juga sempat mampir ke sebuah rumah makan China di ujung jalan. Bahkan Tao sempat masuk gedung bioskop saat Kris dan dua temannya menonton film. Sepertinya Tao tidak hanya berhasil mengikuti Kris tapi juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tao menghentikan kepakan sayapnya tubuhnya masih dibiarkan melayang beberapa puluh senti di atas tanah, saat Kris berhenti berjalan.

"Sampai kapan kau mengikuti ku, gagak?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah Tao.

Tao mendengus kesal. "Panggil aku Raven, bukan gagak."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku punya nama, dan namaku bukan gagak," Tao semakin kesal.

"Kau minta dipanggil Raven kan, dan aku tidak salah juga memanggilmu gagak. Raven itu artinya gagak kan?" sahut Kris dengan nada yang terdengar memyebalkan di telinga Tao.

Ingin sekali Tao melempar manusia it langsung ke Kkamjong tanpa memberi pesan kematian.

"Tapi aku punya nama," keluh Tao kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya secara tak sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu dan aku tidak peduli, yang penting jangan ikuti aku," Kris memperingatkan Tao dengan gusar, setelahnya ia berbalik dan berjalan kevarah sebuah rumah dengan pagar setinggi 3 meter.

Tao mengepakkan sayapnya lagi mengejar Kris yang sudah membuka pintu pagar.

"Aku akan mengikutimu terus Kris, itu sudah tugasku. Ah iya namaku.."

'Duk'

Belum selesei Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbentur sesuatu hingga ia mundur.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya melihat apa yang ia tabrak. Seorang namja dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kris.

Tao mengerutkan kening bingung, dia menoleh ke belakang dan sekitarnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Tao saat ia tahu tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"Pengirim pesan, bukan?" tanya namja itu.

Tao mengerutkan keningnyanya sekali lagi.

"Hai, aku.." namja itu menutup matanya kemudian membukanya perlahan. Tao memekik tertahan melihat warna bola mata namja manis itu berubah.

"Zhang YiXing, iblis penjaga keluarga Wu."

.

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya

**Pure luhan, **maaf che khilaf che masi fokus kok ma skripsi. Jangan bawa2 malaikat izroil napa xD makasih ^^

**Zakurafrezee, **bukan otak che gak nyampe kalo mitologi2 gtu.. ini sante kok ceritanya. Makasih ^^

**Guest, **sms diterima ^^

**Ajib4ff, **iya slalu smangat :D makasih reviewnya

**SiDer Tobat, **iya orang baru di ff taoris, salam kenal juga ^o^ iyep bener, pembawa pesan kematian, kurir gtu hehehehe.. makasih reviewnya

** , **kita lihat nanti ya nasib kris kayak gmana, kkk~ xD makasih reviewnya

semoga suka, jujur che kangen bales review kayak gini hahaha..

sign,

che24


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Tao masih memasang tampang terkejut saat melihat sosok iblis dengan satu tanduk yang tiba-tiba muncul saat bola matanya berubah tadi.

Di balik punggungnya Tao bisa melihat sepasang sayap kelelawar kokoh dan -mungkin- tajam pada ujungnya yang terlihat meruncing.

Terlihat kerangka pinggiran sayap kelelawar itu melindungi permukaan sayap yang terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya senja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memperhatikanku?" tanya iblis yang mengenalkan diri bernama Zhang YiXing itu membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

Tao tidak menunjukkan sikap canggungnya bertemu dengan sosok -yang bisa dikatakan sebagai- musuh kelompoknya, sang iblis. Decakan kagum Tao melihat sayap iblis itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Zhang YiXing.

Tao memandangnya sekilas kemudian memandang sayap iblis lagi, membuat sang iblis merasa terabaikan.

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah?" tanyanya lagi, kini dengan nada kesal.

Tao memandang sinis, "Aku bukan bocah, aku Raven," geram Tao membuat Zhang YiXing terkekeh.

"Aku tahu terlihat dari bentuk sayapmu," sahutnya santai. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah Raven?"

Tao mendelik kesal mendengar cara iblis itu memanggilnya.

"Raven tanpa embel-embel 'bocah', Zhang YiXing," sahut Tao.

"Lay, panggil saja aku Lay, tidak perlu seformal itu, jadi apa yang kau lakukan di dekat manusia tadi?" Zhang YiXing atau kita panggil saja Lay seauai keinginannya, masih keukeh bertanya.

"Hanya menjalankan tugas, menyampaikan pesan," sahut Tao santai.

"Dan targetmu?"

"Manusia yang baru masuk tadi, kau menghalangiku masuk," Tao memandang pintu rumah.

"Jadi sudah tiba?" guman Lay.

Tao menautkan alisnya, "Ehh?"

"Jadi kau bocah Raven yang ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada keturunan kedua belas keluarga Wu? Aku tidak menyangka yang ditugaskan bocah sepertimu," ujar Lay memastikan.

Tao mengangguk kesal, "Sudah aku jawab kan? Sekarang minggir aku mau masuk."

Tao hendak masuk tapi lagi-lagi tubuh Lay menghadangnya.

"Aku juga menjalankan tugas, jadi kau tidak boleh masuk," Lay menutup (?) sayapnya.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Tao.

"Tugas untuk menggagalkan sang Raven, jika kau bocah Raven gagal menyampaikan pesan kematian yang paling penting. Maka sang maut tidak akan bisa menjemput nyawanya kan."

Raut wajah Tao menegang.

"Aku akan menggagalkan tugasmu, bocah Raven," bisik Lay, sedetik kemudian dia menjauhkan badannya dari Tao menyisakan Tao yang masih tercengang.

Kalau tugasnya gagal...

Sang maut tak akan bisa menjemput roh itu. Selain itu dia pasti akan dihukum.

Tao meneguk ludahnya kasar. Memandang ke arah iblis yang menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain sampai kau mau melindungi manusia?" tanya Tao sinis, sepertinya Raven dengan mata pandanya ini mulai menyadari jika ia tengah berhadapan dengan 'kesulitannya' melaksanakan tugas kali ini.

Lay menarik sudut bibirnya, memperhatikan Tao yang tengah bersandar di tembok bercat putih di samping kiri pagar besi.

"Ini pekerjaanku," sahut Lay santai.

"Menjadi satpam di rumah keluarga Wu, begitu?" tanya Tao polos.

Lay mendelik kesal. Dengan cepat tanpa diduga oleh Tao, tangan Lay mendarat manis di kepala Tao.

'Buuuggh'

"Aawww.." teriak Tao tidak digubris oleh Lay.

"Heii bocah Raven apa wajahku terlihat seperti satpam, huh?" tanya Lay kesal.

Ini penghinaan. Iblis senior seperti dia dibilang satpam oleh bocah Raven ini?

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran iblis," kata Raven setelah memicingkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Lay dengan seksama.

WHAATT..

Lay semakin mendengua kesal, sepertinya tidak akan mudah menghadapi bocah Raven ini.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar seperti bocah," sungut Lay.

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa kau tifak punya sebutan lain untukku selain bocah,huh?" guman Tao malas. "Sudah aku bilang aku bukan bocah, panggil aku Raven."

Lay terkekeh, "Kalau aku memanggilmu Raven, itu seakan-akan aku memanggil semua kelompokmu, siapa namamu?" tanya Lay.

Tao mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu musuh siapa namaku," cetus Tao.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu bocah," Lay tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku bukan bocah..."

"Kau mau aku panggil apa? Panda? Ah itu cocok juga dengan kantung matamu," ucap Lay santai.

Sepertinya iblis itu sedang menikmati acara berbincangnya dengan Tao.

"Dasar Unicorn," balas Tao.

Lay mendelik lagi. Sudah tiga kali bocah raven ini menyebutnya dengan aneh-aneh. Satpam, manis -hei jika kau iblis tentu kau tidak mau disebut manis kan?-, dan sekarang UNICORN?

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" bentak Lay, lama-lama kesabaranannya (?) sebagai iblis menipis juga menghadapi Raven dihadapannya ini.

"Kau seperti unicorn, lihat tandukmu, hanya ada satu. Aku pikur iblis memiliki dua tanduk bukan satu," dengan nada penuh kepolosan Tao mengatakan apa yang menjadi alasannya memanggil Lay dengan sebutan 'unicorn'

Lay membelalakkan matanya kesal.

Tanduknya yang selama ini dia banggakan dan selalu membuatbya dipandang kagum iblis lainnya kini membuatnya dipanggil 'unicorn' oleh bocah raven mirip panda ini?

Oh Lord, apa bocah ini tidak pernah tahu, satu tanduk adalah salah satu tanda kebangsawanan di dunia iblis.

"Yak.. pergi sana, kembali ke kotamu. Lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana caramu nanti menyampaikan pesan kematianmu pada Wu YiFan," usir Lay menarik tangan Tao.

"Eh? Eh?" Tao yang di tarik Lay dan tiba-tiba diajak terbang lalu di dorong membuat Raven muda itu otomatis membuka sayapnya.

"Ya.. kalau aku jatuh bagaimana, dasar unicorn!"

"Pulang sana, laporkan, pada atasanmu, kau belum berhasil menyampaikan pesanmu."

Lay kini berdiri tepat di bagian tengah atas pagar masih mengbangkan sayap kelelawarnya.

Tao entah kenapa terbang mundur, tatapan mata Lay membuatnya sedikit terintimidasi.

Tao segera terbang meninggalkan Lay, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang.

Lay terlihat menghela napas. Kalau caranya seperti ini ia harua ekstra sabar, cih memang kalian pernah melihat iblis yang sabar? Ini akan sulit.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya menatap shock kejadian di depan pagar rumahnya dari kamarnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

Kris, membuka matanya saat alarm di ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut karena kurang tidur, namja bersurai pirang itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Rambut kusut dan buliran keringat di dahinya menandakan ia belum sepenuhnya terjaga. Tangannya meraba-raba asal nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Suara alarm yang nyaring akhirnya berhenti saat namja itu menekan tombol vitural off di ponselnya.

Dia memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga, masih seperti tadi malam, gorden berwarna abu-abu masih tertutup sempurna.

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi, sebenarnya ini bukan hanya efek karena dia baru bisa tidur subuh tadi. Namun, ia kembali teringat apa yang ia saksikan kemarin sore setelah ia pulang dari kuliah -euumm bermain dengan baekyeol lebih tepatnya.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengingat apa yang ia saksikan kemarin mau tidak mau ia mengingat sosok namja yang mengaku dirinya adalah Raven dan mengikutinya sampai depan pagar.

Apalagi namja itu selalu ribut, berkali-kali bilang dia akan menyampaikan pesan kematian padanya.

Apa coba maksudnya? Apa mungkin Kris akan mata? Hello... dari mana pikiran itu datang.

Tapi kehadiran sosok Raven berkantung mata itu sangat nyata. Ok, temannya memang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Raven itu, tapi jika Raven itu tidak nyata lalu apa yang ia saksikan kemarin juga tidak nyata?

Di depan pagar rumahnya, sesaat setelah ia masuk ke kamar dan tak sengaja melihat ke arah jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang rumah keluarga Wu. Tuan muda ini melihat sosok Raven itu tengah berbincang dengan sosok lain. awalnya ia hanya bisa melihat sosok itu bersayap seperti kelelawar. beberapa saat dua sosok bersayap sama-sama legam itu tidak terlihat tapi tak lama Kris,melihat sosok bersayap kelelawar it terbang seraya menarik Raven dan mendorongnya.

Kris benar-benar shock melihat Raven itu pergi setelahnya, dan entah mengapa ia melihat sosok bersayap kelelawar dan -ternyata- bertanduk satu itu berdiri di atas gerbang rumahnya, kenapa ia merasa berada dalam kungkungan sosok itu?

Kris semakin mengacak rambutnya. Sial pagi-pagi ia sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Lebih baik dia mandi lalu makan. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan ayah yang jarang sekali ia temui.

10 menit kemudian Kris sudah mengoleskan mentega di atas roti yang baru saja keluar dari alat panggangan. Sendirian drumah sebesar ini benar-benar membuatnya bosan.

Matanya menyapu ruang makan yang terhubung dengan ruangan keluarga, dia melihat sekelebat sosok laki-laki setinggi dirinya berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya.

Kria menghela napas saat melihat laki-laki lain di belakang sosok yang pertama. Terlihat lebih berumur dari sosok yang pertama. Kakeknya.

Jujur, Kris sedikit malas jika harus berhadapan dengan sang kakek, entah kenapa tatapan sang kakek yang selalu tajam -dan sepertinya menurun padanya- itu seakan-akan mengawasinya agar tidak kabur. Ha, ha, ha, lucu sekali. Apa coba alasan sang kakek berpikir jika dia akan 'kabur'?

Kris mengaduk kopinya setelah ia meletakan roti panggangnya di atas piring. Seakan-akan tidak ada dua orang itu di sekitarnya

"Wu Fan, kau tidak ingin menyapaku?"

Kris yang merasa dipanggil nama aslinya mendongkak mendapati sang kakek menatapnya di balik kaca mata berbingkai perak.

"Pagi Kek," sapa Kris ogah-ogahan, tanpa menunggu reaksi sang kakek, namja berambut pirang itu kembali sibuk dengan sarapan buatannya.

Sang kakek hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin harus memberi tahunya, ayah."

Samar-samar suara sang ayah membuat Kris berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Tanpa melihat ke arah meja makan ia meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Dia sudah 20 tahun dan dia berhak untuk tahu tentang hal ini," sahutan sang kakek membuat Kris mengangkat bahunya.

Pemuda pirang itu enggan melanjutkan untuk menguping pembicaraan kakek dan ayahnya. Pasti mereka berbicara bisnis atau semacamnya, dia tidak tertarik.

Lagipula otaknya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore yang membuanya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"... Tuan Zhang selalu menjaga rumah ini," ujar kakek.

Kris mengerutkan kening, sejak kapan ada security atau pun bodyguard keluarga Wu yang bernama Tuan Zhang?

"Tadi pagi aku sempat melihatnya di luar dan dia memperingatkan ku jika ada Raven yang diutus, untung kemarin dia bisa menghalangi sag Raven untuk tidak masuk rumah ini."

'Bruuuusshh'

Ucapan sang kakek membuat Kris tersedak kopi yang ia teguk.

Raven? Depan rumah? Itu kan kejadian kemarin?

Tapi siapa itu Tuan Zhang?

"Kau baik-baik saja, WuFan?" tanya sang ayah yang mungkin saja mendengar Kris tersedak.

Kris menggeleng pelan lalu merapikan tempat makannya. Berjalan perlahan ke arah wastafel, meletakkannya dengan beberapa piring kotor yang akan dicuci oleh maid rumah ini.

Kris masih berusaha mengulur waktu berlama-lama di dapur untuk mendengar ucapan kakek selanjutnya.

"Dia adalah turunan Wu yang kedua belas, jadi kita harus segera memperingatinya."

Kris meraih sekaleng soda tanpa sadar. Keturunan Wu kedua belas? Siapa?

"Tuan Zhang sudah memperingatkanku, jika kita tetap ingin berjalan seperti seharusnya dan Tuan Zhang tetap menjadi sekutu kita, lebih baik kita mengatakannya sekarang," suara sang Kakek semakin berbisik, sesekali dengan ekor matanya Kris bisa menangkap jika kakeknya juga melirik ke arahnya.

"Tuan Zhang mengira Raven sidah menemui anakmu."

Dan kali ini mata Kris membulat sempurna, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya tanpa peduli pekikan kaget maid di rumah ini yang hampir ia tabrak.

Kris mengatur napasnya saat ia tiba di kamar dan berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya menyipit menatap pagar depan. Dia bisa melihat sosok bersayap kelelawar tengah duduk santai di atas pagar. Dengan keseimbangan sempurna dan dua sayapnya yang terbentang sebagai penyeimbang, sosok itu tak mengalami kesulitan sekedar duduk di atas pagar besi.

Kenapa selama ini dia tidak menyadari, ah bukan tapi tidak melihat jika ada sosok seperti itu di depan pagar rumahnya?

Kris menghela napas mengingat pembicaraan ayah dan kakeknya.

_Sudah 20 tahun_

Usianya tahun ini memang 20 tahun.

_Tuan Zhang mengingatkan kakeknya menganai Raven._

Dia kemarin bertemu dengan Raven.

_Tuan Zhang mengira Raven sidah menemui anakmu._

Itu kalimat pamungkas dari sang kakek. Anakmu? siapa lagi anak ayahnya selain dia? Dan sudah Kris bilang kan, kemarin dia memang bertemu Raven.

Jadi kemungkinan dia yang dimaksud kakeknya kan?

Tapi siapa tuan Zhang? Apa sosok itu?

Kris menyipitkan matanya.

'Cklek'

"WuFan," suata sang ayah terdengar sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

Kris menoleh.

"Kakek ingin bicara denganmu," ucap ayahnya lagi.

Kris menyambar tasnya, "Aku ada kelas pagi, katakan pada kakek aku buru-buru."

Kris berlalu tanpa menunggu sahutan sang ayah.

Dia belum siap memahami apa pun yang akan disampaikan kakek dan ayahnya.

.

**To be Continue~**

.

.

Ga ada taoris moment? Iya che tahu, chap depan pasti che kasi hahahha.. typo? Banyak.. hehehe che ngetik di hape dan ngedit ala kadarnya.

Semoga suka..

Makasi untuk..

Fly21,** Putriii, **zakurafrezee, **guest [ichigo], **ajib4ff, **kwonlee1812, **pure luhan, **arra17, **Asha lightyagamikun, **imrooatus, **Albert said. **SiDer Tobat, **ayulopetyas11.

Putriii: Tao bukan sang maut dia Raven. Knp krim pesan dulu? Seiring chap akan terjawab [pdahal blm mikir] jadi iblis krn mukanya tao itu kadang serem, member exo.. sepertinya tidak semua ntar bingung kasi castnya, terima kasih udah review #bow

Zakurafrezee, duhh udah mikir versus2 deh, che aja blm kpikiran ^^ makasi #bow

Ichigo, ini lagi triangle love,.. hahahha.. makasi nde.. #bow

Ajib4ff, iya ya imut2 che baru nyadar. Kris ntar tekanan batin mikir yang ngikutin dy imut2 hahahha.. makasi nde ^^ #bow

Kwonlee1812, tao kan polos dan pasti punya cara, tunggu aja aksi raven polos ini hahahha.. lay ga bakal tega bunuh Tao, paling dilempar balik ke kota malaikat :p, makasi #bow

Pure luhan, tao bukaaan ibliss tao raven, unniii.. cita2 tao jadi sang maut :p kalo krisnya ga mau tp tao bhasil nyampein pesan, jongin bakal datang mencabut nyawa, tapi klo tao gagal.. ya tambah panjang ini story #uuppss keceplosan. Iya ini mau brgkt ngampus biasaaa revisi hahahha.. xD makasi unni .. #bighug

Albert said, makasih.. iya pasti ada konflik tp g mau yg berat2.. che pusing ntar hahahah.. siipp ini update.. makasih sekali lagi #bow

SiDer Tobat, Iyaaa... che juga g nyangka, nyari aura iblis member exo yg lebh tua dari tao susah, masa iya suho.. lebih g nyangka lagi ntar.. :D makasih #bow

Ayulopetays11, salam kenal juga,, ^^ kita tunggu aksi raven polos dan iblis manis.. hahahha.. che g mikir pertempuran tapi makasi usulnya, mungkin pertempuran jambak2an antara lay tao asik juga xD makasih.. #bow

Ok, yang lain silahkan cek inbox ya, udah che bles lewat PM. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah review your gaze ^^

.

.

**Preview Part 4**

Sang Raven tersenyum. "Namaku Tao."

Kris sekali lagi menahan senyumnya. Polos sekali.

"Lalu apa tugasmu?" tanya Kris.

"Menyampaikan pesan kematian padamu," sahut Tao santai.

Kris yang tengah menulis seketika tersentak.

"APAAA?"

"MR. WU LEBIH BAIK ANDA KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA."

.

.

Bye bye..

salam,

che24


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

Ini masih pagi.

Matahari bahkan belum terik, angin masih berhembus santai tanpa ada halangan. Jalanan di kompleks perumahan juga masih lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua rumah yang mulai memanasi mesin mobilnya.

Pagar-pagar masih tertutup, sebenarnya rumah paling ujung biasanya juga selerti itu, hanya saja setelah ada mobil mewah masuk dan beberapa waktu kemudian seorang namja keluar dengan buru-buru itu membuyarkan semua hal yang disebut dengan 'biasanya'.

Namja dengan helai pirangnya yang tertiup angin itu berjalan cepat, seolah ingin melewati begitu saja hal yang tidak ingin ia temui. Sapaan pagi dari beberapa orang dengan tubuh proposional tak ia hiraukan.

Raut wajahnya mengeras tapi ada gurat takut tercetak samar di ekspresi datarnya.

Langkah tergesa menapak jalanan beraspal menimbulkan sedikit irama tanpa nada. Biasanya dia tidak akan pernah keluar rumah sepagi ini.

Ini masih pukul 7 lewat 30 menit pagi, masih pagi bukan?

Helaan napasnya seakan menggambarkan bagaimana pikirannya yang berat ingin ia lepas tapi tak bisa, pada akhirnya pasrah.

Tas punggung berwarna biru dongker hanya ia sampirkan pada salah satu bahunya, namja pirang itu terus berjalan memutuskan lebih baik ia naik bus saja.

Meskipun biasanya ia akan diantar atau membawa mobil mewahnya.

Kaki jenjangnya mengikuti liku jalan dan namja itu berbelok di tikungan ujung jalan.

"Hai, akhirnya kau keluar rumah," sapaan pagi yang menggelitik indera pendengarannya membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh.

Matanya terbuka sempurna melihat salah satu sosok yang sejak kemarin sore mengganggu pikirannya dan -mungkin- yang dibicarakan oleh ayah dan kakeknya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menemuimu, jadi aku tunggu disini saja sejak subuh, kau mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" celoteh mahkluk yang kini tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki dan punggungnya tersandar di tembok.

"Kau.." guman namja pirang itu.

Mahkluk bersurai hitam pekat itu tersenyum, manik matanya memghilang kala pipinya yang sedikit gembul terangkat - efek tarikan sudut bibir peachnya yang membentuk segaris senyuman.

"Kau mengingatku?" ucapnya girang.

Polos

Namja tinggi itu melirik Raven itu sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan menatap lurus ke depan seakan tidak ada sosok dengan pandangan polos yang girang karena ia mengingatnya.

Sang Raven memiringkan kepalanya ketika sosok yang baru saja ia sapa melanjutkan tapak kakinya, meninggalkannya seorang diri di sudut jalan.

Seketika bibirnya mengerucut karena ia sadar ia tak dihiraukan.

"Hei, hei, aku sudah menunggumu sejak subuh, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" ucapnya sedikit kesal. Bayangkan saja bagaimana lelah dan bosannya menunggu seseorang tanpa tahu kapan seseorang yang ditunggu itu datang.

Apalagi jika kau harus sembunyi-sembunyi karena ada satpam yang menghalangimu untuk bertemu orang itu. Pasti menegangkan kan? -_-

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku?" tanya namja pirang itu tanpa ekspresi.

Sang raven yang kini berjalan mengekori sosok manusia sempurna itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja, itu tidak sopan tahu," gerutuan Raven itu sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh sosok pirang itu.

Langkah kakinya masih berlanjut, menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang baru saja akan memulai aktivitas mereka.

"Sayangnya aku tidak perlu bersopan santun dengan sosok asing sepertimu," katanya dingin.

Sang Raven berhenti mengikuti langkah kaki namja di depannya. Bibirnya mengerucut sekali lagi.

Dia kesal!

Dengan helaan napasnya, sosok Raven itu kembali mengejar namja yang mulai berbelok ke jalan yag lebih ramai.

"Kau jutek sekali," komentar singkat dari sang Raven.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Krik krik.

Sang Raven memutar manik kelamnya imajinatif. Baru tahu dia jika ada manusia seaneh namja disampingnya kini.

"Kau hobi jalan kaki ya?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi tak ada sahutan. Sang Raven yang tenga kesal ingin sekali menjitak manusia ini. Namun, suara teriakan menghentikan niatnya.

"Kris-ge?"

Namja itu menoleh, dahinya menyerengit bingung melihat namja manis tengah membawa susu pisang dingin tengah berdiri di bawah pohon di samping halte bus.

Sang Raven mengerutkan keningnya, dan tersenyum ketika ia ingat namja itu salah satu teman Kris yang kemarin menemani Kris di kelas.

"Byunbaek, pagi-pagi sudah di halte, menunggu Chanyeol?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun yang dipanggil Byunbaek hanya mendengus.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun? Ini kan masih pagi? Mana mobil sportmu? Jalan kaki?" balasnya kesal.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Cerewet sekali namja di depannya ini?

"Jalan kaki itu sehat!" ujar Kris seraya melirik Raven di sebelahnya yang tengah meringis senang pertanyaannya dijawab secara tak langsung.

"Aku pikir kau jual mobilmu, tunggu saja disini, sebentar lagi Chanyeol datang."

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jalan raya dan tersenyum melihat mobil berwarna hitam yang ia hafal.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat siapa yang sudah bangun pagi," ujar Baekhyun riang.

"Diam Byunbaek," geram Kris. "Buka kan pintu belakang, Chanyeol" perintah Kris.

Kris segera masuk dan langsung menutup pintu tak menghiraukan ejekan Chanyeol mengenai acara bangun paginya.

"Siapa yang membangunkanmu Kris? Apa ada yang spesial hari ini?" godaan Chanyeol ditanggapi tawa keras Baekhyun yang terlihat bahagia sekali melihat namja di sampingnya berhasil menggoda sosok dingin yang kini tengah duduk di jok belakang dan berguman kesal.

Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan acara memojokkan Kris saat mendengar suara Kris menyahuti pertanyaan Raven yang kini menempelkan muka di kaca mobil Chanyeol.

Yeaah.. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat Raven itu.

"Aku ditinggal?" tanya Raven itu, kedua telapak tangannya dan wajahnya ditempelkan di kaca mobil.

"Kau bisa terbangkan?" bisik Kris, meski begitu masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Raven itu diam dengan ekspresi ngambek. Seandainya Kris tidak ingat jika sosok yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu adalah mahkluk halus pasti ia sudah mencubit pipi gembulnya itu. Oh.. tuhan bagaimana mungkin ada sosok mahkluk halus (?) seimut itu? Bahkan ia bersayap hitam pekat, seharusnya dia bersayap putih seperti malaikat.

Ok, Kris pikiranmu mulai tak waras.

Chanyeol yang mendengar sahutan Kris mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Kris membuang muka ke jalanan.

"Raven."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya.

"Jalan sekarang Yeollie," ujarnya cepat. Mobil melaju, meninggalkan sang Raven yang menghentakan kakinya kesal. Meskipun Kris menyebut Raven adalah mahkluk halus ternyata sang Raven tidak bisa menembus benda padat (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jendela itu terbuka sedikit, membiarkan sedikit angin yang berhembus lembut di balik dinding kokoh bangunan ini menyerobot masuk secara teratur. Sedikit menyejukan suasana yang terasa sedikit tegang.

Dua sosok berpakaian serba hitam tengah duduk berhadapan. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja berwarna coklat mengkilat. Entah efek cat yang melapisi meja itu atau efek cahaya matahari musim panas yang ikut menyerobot dari kaca bening dari beberapa jendela yang mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Sosok dengan pipi tembambya terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan sosok lain yang tengah menatapnya tajam, bahkan ia sibuk membuka beberapa arsip dan membacanya. Lengan kemejanya hanya ia buka kancingnya, berbeda dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

Lengan kemejanya tergulung, dua kancing teratas kemejanya juga tidak terkancing.

Ingin menarik perhatian, huh?

"Apa kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal penjemputan, Kkamjong?" ujar sosok berpipi chubby itu.

"Namaku Kai, hyung," desisnya sebal.

Xiumin terkekeh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Namamu Jongin, bukan Kai."

"Issh.. namaku saat bertugas itu Kai," sahutnya kesal.

"Tapi kau sedang tidak bertugas kan?"

"Tapi ini masih jam tugasku."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku sanjangnim bukan hyung."

Hening.

"Ah.. baiklah, baiklah kau boleh memanggilku Kkamjong, cih malas sekali aku memanggilmu sanjangnim," gumannya cepat.

Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Xiumin menutup satu berkas yang selesai ia baca.

Tangannya terulur mengambil berkas yang lainnya.

Kai, lebih baik kita panggil begitu, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sandaran yang ia duduki, kedua tangannya tersangga lengan kursi.

"Hanya menunggu Oh Sehun, katanya dia mendapat tugas pertamanya dan dia menyuruhku menemaninya," guman Kai malas.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, hyung?"

"Apa?"

Kai menyapu ruangan ini dengan pandangannya, "Euumm, apa benar gosip Tao panda sedang bertugas menyampaikan pesan kematian pada manusia yang dikawal iblis?"

Xiumin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah membalik-balik berkasnya, kembali ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Xiumin datar.

"Kau gila!" jerit Kai.

'Plaaak'

Tanpa peringatan namja berpipi chubby itu memukul kepala Kai.

"Jaga mulutmu Kkamjong, Aisshh bagaimana dulu Cloud sunbae meloloskanmu saat ujian?" geram Xiumin yang kini sudah kembali duduk.

Kai mengusap kepalannya.

"Karena aku tangkas, tapi kau benar-benar gila, hyung."

Xiumin tersenyum remeh.

"Wae?"

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal, "Kau menugaskan Tao panda yang masih level 4 di kelompok Raven? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gemparnya pertemuan petinggi dunia malaikat kemarin saat mendengar kabar itu?"

Xiumin semakin terkekeh dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku putuskan, Jongin, jangan mengajariku."

"Yaaakk.. aku tidak mengajarimu, hanya saja kau tidak merasakan bagaimana berisiknya gumanan Ketua Malaikat saat dia di rumah," gerutu Kai.

Xiumin kini tergelak keras, "Ah aku lupa kau kan 'pangeran'."

Kai melotot kesal, "Aku bukan pangeran."

"Kau kan anak ketua malaikat, berarti kau pangeran kan?"

"Bukan, ish, dasar orang tua tidak tahu bahasa anak muda, sudah dibilang aku bukan pangeran!"

Xiumin tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kai.

"Tapi hyung, aku penasaran alasanmu menugaskan Tao panda. Ini kan tugas sulit, bahkan Raven level akhir belum tentu mampu menghadapi iblis yang mencampuri urusan manusia kan?" tanya Kai, kedua tangannya tertumpu pada meja Xiumin.

"Panggil dia hyung, kalau dia mendengarmu memanggilnya panda aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau dipukul dengan tongkatnya."

Kai terkekeh, "Jadi apa alasanmu hyung? Kau tidak sayang Tao panda lagi? Ini kan tugas cukup berbahaya apalagi untuk Raven sepolos Tao panda, ahh... itu membuatku cemas."

Xiumin mencibir pelan.

"Justru karena dia polos, maka iblis akan kesulitan menghadapinya," sahut Xiumin.

Kai yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kesabaran iblis itu sangat tipis, setipis lapisan es yang sudah retak di sana-sini?" tanya Xiumin, Kai mengangguk. "Sekarang apa kau pernah merasa kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi semua tingkah polos Tao?" Xiumin menaikan alisnya.

Kai terdiam, berpikir. Seulas seringaian muncul di sudut bibir tebal Kai.

"Kau licik hyung."

"Bahkan kita malaikat yang terlatih mengendalikan kesabaran kita bisa terjerumus pada emosi karena semua tingkah polos Tao, apalagi iblis," cetus Xiumin santai. "Sudahlah pergi sana aku banyak pekerjaan, sepertinya Sehun sudah menunggumu di lobi," usir Xiumin.

Kai berdiri, "Ok, aku tahu kenapa kau di tempatkan sebagai pimpinan divisi maut ini."

Alih-alih berjalan ke arah pintu Kai berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Oh iya hyung, aku mau pamer sayapku," ujarnya dengan nada usil.

'Sraaat'

Xiumin terbelalak melihat sayap dengan bulu-bulu lembut berwarna hitam kemerahan. "Bye hyung," ujarnya santai

"YAAKK.. KKAMJONG APA-APAAN SAYAP MERAH-HITAM ITU? ITU MENYALAHI ATURAN, YA TUHAAAN JANGAN SAMPAI TAO ATAU SEHUN MELIHATNYA BISA-BISA MEREKA MEMINTA SAYAP YANG SAMA LAGI!"

Xiumin, teriakanmu tak dihiraukan oleh Kkamjong -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok namja berambut kelam pada sosok Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kelas, setelah sekitar 35 menit yang lalu seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu dari proyektor yang menunjukkan gambar grafik-grafik membingungkan.

Sang Raven kini tengah duduk di lantai tepat di samping bangku Kris.

"Bisa berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Kris dengan suara desisan halusnya.

Namja bersurai kelam itu menggeleng cepat, "Ini tugasku, jadi aku akan mengikutimu, WuFan-ssi," sahutnya semangat.

"Kau tau nama asliku?" namja bernama Kris itu terkejut.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk mantap, "Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu."

Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi aku bingung kenapa kau dipanggil Kris?" lanjut pemuda itu seraya mengetuk dagunya dengan salah telunjuk tangannya yang panjang.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, dia pikir pertanyaan yang sedikit penting yang akan terlontar, tapi ternyata hanya kebingungan anak kecil.

"Panda," guman Kris.

"Mana?"

Kris menahan senyumnya, "Kau panda kan?"

Sang lawan bicaranya terdiam lalu memasang wajah kesal, "Aku bukan panda aku raven!"

Kris terkekeh pelan. Beberapa temannya mulai melayangkan pandangan aneh pada pangeran kampus mereka.

"Raven? bukannya lebih bagus panda daripada gagak?" Kris masih berguman lebih pelan, bahkan hanya sudut bibirnya yang terlihat bergerak.

"Tapi aku dari kelompok Raven bukan panda,"

"Apa kau bisa tidak mengikutiku? Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu ada di persimpangan jalan rumahku," ujar Kris mengingat tadi pagi saat ia kabur dari sang kakek agar tidak membicarakan mengenai apa pun yang membuatnya bingung, ternyata ia malah bertemu dengan salah satu objek yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Raven menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang menjalankan tugasku jadi aku akan mengikutimu sampai tugasku selesei, oh ya aku harus memanggilmu apa? WuFan atau Kris?"

Kris membuang napas, lagi-lagi pertanyaan tidak penting.

"Kris saja."

"Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu WuFan," mata polos Raven mengedip.

"Terserah deh, siapa namamu? namamu bukan Raven kan?"

Sang Raven tersenyum. "Namaku Tao."

Kris sekali lagi menahan senyumnya. Polos sekali.

"Lalu apa tugasmu?" tanya Kris.

"Menyampaikan pesan kematian padamu," sahut Tao santai.

Kris yang tengah menulis seketika tersentak.

"APAAA?" teriak Kris heboh, sepertinya dia lupa sedang ada dimana dirinya sekarang -_-

"MR. WU LEBIH BAIK ANDA KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA," perintah tak kalah heboh dari dosen di depan kelas ditujukan pada pemuda tampan itu

"Tuh kan kau disuruh keluar, jangan teriak juga bisa kan?" bisik Tao, padahal tanpa berbisik pun tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya, terbawa suasana mungkin.

Dan Kris baru menyadari jika dia masih berada di tengah perkuliahan.

**.**

Kris tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampusnya. Cukup rindang mengusir angin kering musim panas.

"Apa kau tidak capek mengikutiku?" tanya Kris, lagi-lagi mengenai ikut mengikuti.

"Issshh aku sudah bilang tidak bisa, ini tugasku jadi terima saja," Tao menggoreskan batang kayu yang ia dapatkan di atas tanah, ia tidak ikut Kris yang duduk di atas bangku. Raven itu lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon.

Kris menggeleng tak percaya menatap mahkluk di hadapannya.

"Kau tadi bilang, kau akan menyampaikan pesan kematian untukku?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Iya."

"Apa pesannya?" tanya Kris seraya mendekat pada Tao.

"Aku belum tahu," sahutnya santai.

"Lalu yang kau ucapkan ' Hai, aku Raven. Sudah waktunya, kau akan dijemput. Tidak akan terasa sakit, hanya sedikit nyeri di bagian kepala dan kau akan bertemu dengan sosok-Nya. Jangan menoleh kebelakang jika kau tidak ingin kesulitan meninggalkan mereka', apa itu?" tanya Kris bingung.

Tao memandang langit lepas, cuaca terlihat cerah di musim panas seperti sekarang.

"Biasanya sih aku mengatakan itu saat aku sudah menyampaikan pesan kematian," Tao memandang Kris yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Jadi kapan kau tahu pesan kematian untukku?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya menunggu pesan itu sampai padaku dan aku menyapaikannya padamu."

"Hei, orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu kan?" tanya Kris yang hanya diangguki oleh Tao.

"Tapi, aku kemarin melihatmu tengah berbicara dengan sosok bersayap di depan rumahku, siapa dia? Dia bukan manusia kan?" tanya Kris. " Apa dia sama sepertimu?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak melihat sayap kami berbeda, dia kan iblis."

Kris menoleh cepat ke arah Tao dan melihat Tao menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua mulutnya. seakan-akan ia mengatakan hal yang tida boleh ia ucapkan.

"Iblis?" guman Kris mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Tao menatap ke arah lain seraya memukul-mukul pelan pelipisnya dan berguman 'pabbo-pabbonika'.

"Kau bilang iblis?" tanya Kris lagi

**.**

**.**

**To be continue~...**

**.**

c.n (che note): aaaaa~ *guling2

tato kris ge bikin galo, ok yang punya gambar tato kris ge dgn jelas sejelas bulan di malam hari *halaah* pm che linknya plis plis plis.. *sujud2* syukur2 ada yang ngetag gambarnya hahahaha xD

ok, ini part 4 ada Taoris moment kan? Typo ada kan? Maap lagi2 che ngetik di hp dan ngeditnya sama ngantuk2 habis post yang **SM building legends.** Makasih untuk semua revieww~ syalalaala... semoga suka part ini

Pure luhan | **Ichigo | **zakurafrezee | **Aiiu d'freaky | **Asha lightyagamikun | **ajib4ff | **ayulopetyas11 |** Fly21 | **putriii | **SiDer Tobat | **kwonlee 1812| **Albert said** | V.D Cho

Pure luhan.. lbh panjang sbnere Cuma hanya ada dua setting dan g ada taoris momentnya jd keliatan pendek ._.v baozi kan tugasnya administrasi aja unn :p Kris isa lihat Lay karenaa~ rahasia hahahahah xD makasih ~ *kecup

Ichigo... yeaahh.. seq gaze, sabar aja *ngakaksetan

Ajib4ff... yeojya2 rebutan cowok, aku juga mau... makasih reviewnya *hug

Kwonlee1812... huaa reviewnya panjang *sorak* apa chap ini sudah cetar? Semoga suka, Tao emang polos . makasih reviewnya~ *hug

Albert said... jangan dirasain biar enak *ehh? makasih reviewnya~ *hug

V.D Cho.. salam kenal juga~ hunhan? Kita lihat saja ^^. Kris deket2 Tao pasti modus :D makasih reviewnya~ *hug

Yg login cek pmnya yaa ^^ *bighug

Salam,

Che24


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

Kris masih memandang Tao yang sibuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Tao pabbonika.. pabo jeongmal pabbonika," gumannya berkali-kali.

Pemuda tampan yang sudah melihat adegan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu menghela napasnya keras.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok –yang mengaku sebagai Raven– di hadapannya ini.

Namun, melihat tingkah polah sosok Raven yang sibuk merutuk dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata pabbo membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Oh ayolah dia sudah mencoba beberapa cara agar Raven itu mau menghentikan acara memukul kepalanya sendiri, hanya saja seperti yang kita lihat sampai saat ini Raven itu tetap memukul kepalanya.

Ucapan Kris tak diacuhkannya.

Menyebalkan.

"Hei, Tao hentikan," Kris menarik tangan Tao gusar. Sedikit ngeri melihat pelipis pemuda bermata panda di hadapannya itu sedikit merah.

"Tao pabbo."

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal.

Ya Tuhaaaann, apa benar dia yang akan menyampaikan pesan kematian padaku? guman Kris skeptis menyaksikan Tao yang tak mendengarkannya.

"Hei hei, hentikan, pelipismu sudah merah kau pukul terus," Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pelan pelipis Tao dengan jemari panjangnya.

Kris tidak tahan melihat Tao menyakiti dirinya sendiri, hanya karena –mungkin– kelepasan bicara mengenai iblis.

"Usiamu berapa sih?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jari-jari panjangnya masih mengusap pelan pelipis Tao, setidaknya ini akan menghalangi Tao untuk memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"20 tahun," sahut Tao seraya menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Kris.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku pikir lebih tua dari itu?" celetukan dengan nada ragu itu membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu wajahku terlihat tua begitu?" tanya Tao kesal, bibirnya mengerucut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Aahh.. sudah banyak yang mengatakan wajah Tao terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, tapi entah kenapa dia kesal saat pemuda berwajah mature –menurut Tao– dihadapannya ini yang mengatakannya. Apa dia tidak sadar jika wajahnya terlihat seperti ahjussi? Ok Tao kau berlebihan.

Kris yang tidak tahu dengan pendapat Tao mengenai wajahnya hanya memandang Tao sebentar kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menarik tangannya saat ia rasa Tao tidak akan memukuli kepalanya lagi.

"Siapa bilang kau terlihat tua? bahkan wajahmu sangat menunjukkan kau masih anak-anak," Kris menyentil kening Tao.

Tao mendelik kesal dan mengusap keningnya.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa iblis semuda kau yang diutus, di buku-buku yang pernah aku baca biasanya usia iblis yang bertugas itu sudah berabad-abad," jelas Kris.

Tao mengerjap bingung.

"Aku Raven, bukan iblis, kami berbeda!" sahut Tao ketus.

"Apa bedanya? sayap kalian sama-sama hitam," ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek.

Tao mendengus kesal.

"Raven itu bagian dari malaikat, bukan iblis!"

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, samar terbentuk senyuman meski sedikit terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Yaah.. keyakinan Kris mengenai Tao benar-benar polos sepertinya terbukti.

"Bagaimana bisa? Malaikat kan sayapnya putih bukan hitam," Kris melirik sekilas ke arah Tao yang memandangnya tajam.

"Isssh.. jangan sama kan aku dengan iblis," Tao menggembungkan pipinya lalu bersandar di batang pohon.

"Lalu apa bedanya, kematian kan sering dihubungkan dengan iblis," sahut Kris asal, setelah ia berpikir lagi pemuda tampan itu sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Tao terkekeh, tawa pelannya terdengar sedijit mengejek.

"Lalu kau pikir yang memcabut nyawa manusia itu iblis? Aku pikir manusia juga belajar bahwa ada yang dinamakan malaikat maut," Tao menjawab dengan suara cemprengnya.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak tertarik memperhatikan hal seperti itu," gumannya malas. "Jadi kau bagian dari malaikat?"

Tao langsung berbalik menghadap Kris dan memgangguk antusias.

"Kau tahu apa cita-citaku?" seru Tao membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi sang maut, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan sayap hitam legam yang keren," nada antusias terdengar dari suara Tao.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Tao, dia semakin tidak yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya ini akan memyampaikan pesan kematian untuknya, sepertinya itu akan sedikit sulit.

Apalagi tadi dia bilang cita-citanya ingin menjadi sang maut, Kris membayangkan Tao tidak akan tega mencabut nyawa manusia saat bertugas.

"Yakin kau bisa menjadi sang maut?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah level 4 dan setelah aku berhasil menyampaikan pesan padamu maka levelku akan naik 3 level jadi level 7," mata Tao yang berbinar saat menjelaskan tentang cita-citanya kembali berhasil membuat seorang Kris terkekeh.

"Langsung naik 3 level?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Apa setiap kau menyampaikan tugas langsung naik 3 level?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, biasanya setelah aku menyampaikan pesan kematian untuk 5 hingga 7 orang dengan tingkat kesulitan berbeda aku baru naik satu level."

Kris memandang Tao bingung, "Lalu, kenapa kalau kau berhasil menyampaikan pesan padaku levelnya langsung 3?"

Tao memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin karena kau dijaga iblis," sahut Tao polos.

"APAAAA IBLIIISS?"

Kris yang semula bersandar di pohon langsung terlonjak begitu mendengar penuturan Tao.

Teriakan Kris membuat Tao kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Kembali adegan Tao memukul kepalanya sendiri terulang.

Kris kali ini tidak menghentikannya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Tao," Kris menarik tangan Tao dan berbisik tepat di telinga Tao.

Tao menghentikan tindakannya saat merasakan napas hangat Kris menyapu tengkuknya.

Tao menoleh menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya, sangat dekat.

"Aah.. aaaa.. aaku harus pergi dulu," ucap Tao cepat, berusaha menarik tangannya dari pegangan Kris.

Kris menggeleng pelan, menatap Tao dengan matanya yang tajam.

Tao meneguk ludahnya kasar. Aaarrgghhh ... hari ini dia keceplosan dua kali.

Tao pabboya, pasti Xiumin hyung akan marah.

"Aa.. atasanku memanggilku, aku harus kembali," ucap Tao masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai kau menjalaskannya padaku, SE-MU-A-NYA," Kris menekan setiap suku kata terakhirnya.

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya seraya menggeleng keras.

Tidak mungkin ia menjelaskan semuanya, yang bemar saja bisa-bisa Xiumin hyung akan mencabuti bulu sayapnya satu persatu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

Tao memutar otaknya mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari Kris.

Kris menarik tangan Tao agar berdiri, "Ayo kita pulang, kau jelaskan saja di rumahku," celetuk Kris.

Tao lagi-lagi menggeleng ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris.

"Tolong... aku mau diculik," seru Tao saat Kris menariknya menuju ke bangku tempat pemuda itu meletakan tasnya. Kris hanya memutar irish coklatnya heran, ini mahkluk tidak sadar atau lupa jika tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Tao langsung menarik tangan Kris yang memegang tangannya.

'Graauukk'

"Aduuuuhhhh.." teriak Kris saat gigi Tao menancap di tangannya. Pegangannya terlepas dari lengan Tao.

Tao langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang sekitar 5 meter.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi," teriak Tao setelahnya ia buru-buru mengepakkan sayapnya saat melihat Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"YAAAKKK... TAOO AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU SAAT KAU DATANG LAGI!" teriak Kris kesal.

Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mahasiswa lain yang baru keluar dari kelas dan menatapnya bingung dari segala arah.

"Awas saja panda nakal itu," guman Kris, tangannya terulur meraih tasnya dan segera berlalu.

Sesekali ia meenatap kesal dan tajam ke arah orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

Kris masih menekuk wajahnya kesal, meski saat ini dia ada di kafetaria untuk menikmati camilannya. Beberapa kali ia menggigit dengan tampang kesal kentang goreng yang ia pesan. Umpatan kesal pemuda tampan itu masih terdengar samar teredam oleh keramaian massa yang ada di kafetaria ini.

Ponsel putihnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja bersisihan dengan tasnya. Sebenarnya di mejanya masih ada tiga bangku kosong, tapi ia tak berminat dan berniat untuk mengajak beberapa mahasiswa yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"Kris-ge, tumben sudah di sini?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan sibuk mengumpat, Byun Baekhyun kini berdiri di depannya dan dengan santai menarik bangku yang ada di hadapan Kris.

"Lama sekali?" gerutu Kris.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya kemari Baekhyun enggan datang di kafetaria saat waktu pergantian mata kuliah seperti ini. Sangat ramai.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau di sini jika Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku," cecar Baekhyun kesal.

Cih.. sudah buru-buru ia keluar kelas untuk segera kemari tapi tetap saja dikatakan lama. Dasar gege tak berperasaan, lagian tumben sekali pangeran kampus ini mau ke kafetaria hanya untuk camilan?

Kris masih diam tak menyahuti cecaran Baekhyun, pemuda tampan itu sibuk memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mau kemari hanya untuk kentang goreng?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang kentang goreng Kris yang hampir kandas dengan tatapan heran.

Kris menyeruput cola dinginnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Diam Byunbaek moodku sedang buruk," ucap Kris tajam. "Mana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi dipanggil Byunbaek hanya menggerutu, tangannya terulur menunjuk pada seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas normal sedang membawa nampan dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

Kris yang mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun hanya memandang sekilas dan kembali menyantap kentang gorengnya.

'Bruuk'

Sebuah nampan berisi beberapa camilan tergeletak di meja bersamaan dengan suara kaki bangku yang ditarik.

"Hei kau membuat ulah di kelas ya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan cake strawberry di nampan pada baekhyun.

Kris yang merasa diajak bicara mengangkat kepalanya.

Chanyeol memandangnya heran, "Tumben sekali kau membuat masalah, selama ini kau kan terkenal anak tampan yang rajin?" seloroh Chanyeol.

Kris menatapnya tajam, "Diam kau!"

Lengan kemeja Kris yang sedikit tergulung menampakkan kulit lengannya yang putih. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening saat menyadari bahwa kulit tangan Kris sedikit memerah.

"Lenganmu kenapa ge?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang sibuk menuangkan saus tomat di atas kentang gorengnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, setelahnya ia ikut memandang lengan Kris.

"Kau habis bertengkar?" Chanyeol kembali memberi saus tomat, Baekhyun sibuk membuka susu strawberry.

Kris mendengus kesal saat mengingat alasan kenapa lengannya sampai semerah ini.

"Aku tadi bertemu Raven," sahut Kris datar.

'Brussssh'

Baekhyun menyemburkan susu yang barus saja ia minum hingga mengenai lengan Kris.

"Uhuuuukk..."

"Yaaaakk.. ByunBaek, kenapa kau menyemburkan susumu," seru Kris kesal dan segera menarik tissue yang ada di meja itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan membantu Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue, Baekhyun sendiri sibuk mengeringkan lengannya lalu menatap Kris.

Kris masih saja mengusap lengannya dan membuang asal tissuenya.

"Kau aneh ge," satu kalimat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, sangat jauh dari bayangan Kris. Yeah.. Kris pikir setidaknya Baekhyun akan meminta maaf karena menyemburnya tapi yang ia dengar malah ia disebut aneh.

Kris menarik napas kesal.

Oh tuhaaaaann... kenapa hari ini dia harus menghadapi mahkluk-mahkluk macam Baekhyun.

"Ckk.. kau ini bukannya minta maaf malah mengataiku aneh," gerutu Kris.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mianhae, tapi kenapa dari kemarin kau suka sekali menyebut Raven? Kau sekarang hobi memelihara gagak?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan percakapan Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik jika bertemu gagak asli, dari pada aku bertemu gagak setinggi 180 cm," sahut Kris santai.

'Brusssh'

Kris menoleh ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak di depan Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, hobi sembur-sembur?" Kris geram melihat tasnya kini sedikit basah karena Chanyeol menyemburkan cola yang ia minum.

Baekhyun segera mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulut Chanyeol. Ok, BaekYeol kalian mesra -_-

"Kau yang kenapa? Sejak kemarin bicara aneh-aneh tentang Raven?" balas Chanyeol tak kalah kesal.

Chanyeol kesal karena ucapan Kris yang mengatakan bertemu dengan Raven setinggi 180 cm membuatnya tersedak, Ya tuhaaaan... tersedak cola itu menyakitkan.

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku tidak bohong, malahan dia yang membuatku dikeluarkan dari kelas tadi," sahut Kris kesal.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"Maksud gege?"

Kris melirik Baekhyun yang memasang tampang penasaran sedangkan chanyeol melanjutkan makannya. Kris menghela napas kesal.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau baca tentang mitos burung gagak kan?" tanya Kris seraya mengambil ponselnya yang -ia sangat bersyukur- tidak terkena semburan duo hyperaktif di depannya.

Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk.

"Gagak seringkali dimaknai sebagai utusan gelap dari malapetaka dan semata-mata peduli dengan kematian dan kehancuran dan sisi gelap yang berfungsi sebagai penyampai informasi,_"_ Baekhyun mengingat beberap potongan yang ia baca kemarin sore.

"Dan aku memang bertemu dengan Raven dia bilang dia akan menyampaikan pesan kematian padaku," sahut Kris santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Maksudmu? Aku masih tidak paham?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan kini diangguki oleh Chanyeol yang mengabaikan makanannya.

"Kalian ingat saat aku meminta mantra atau apa saja padamu untuk mengusir raven kan?" Kris kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saat itu ada sosok Raven di sampingmu."

Baekhyun semakin shock mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, kalau berhubungan dengan kematian untuk apa aku bercanda."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Wujudnya seperti apa? Apa dia punya sayap dan wajahnya mengerikan?"

Kris mencibir pelan.

"Jika dia tidak membuka sayapnya dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa, wajahnya menakutkan? Yang benar saja... bahkan wajahnya mengingatkanku pada panda," ucap Kris seraya terkekeh pelan mengingat wajah Tao yang sangat polos. "Dan dia sangat polos."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kris terkekeh, ini sangat jarang terjadi jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun Kris sangat jarang melakukannya.

"Kau seperti orang jatuh cinta ge," celetuk Baekhyun membuat Kris melemparkan tissu yang ia pakai untuk mengelap lengannya tadi.

"Apa kau bilang Byunbaek?"

Baekhyun membuang asal tissue yang dilemparkan Kris, "Kau terkekeh sendiri saat menceritakan sosok raven itu, seperti orang kasmaran saja, kau pasti sedang membayangkannya kan?"

Kris menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tergelak keras mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada mahkluk halus sepertinya, apalagi bocah itu menggigit lenganku hingga seperti ini," Kris menunjukkan lengannya yang memerah tadi. Setelah lebih diperhatikan ternyata ada bekas gigitan di lengan itu.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris dan memperhatikannya.

"Bahkan kalian sampai gigit-gigitan?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol sudah terbahak dan Kris sekali lagi menatap tajam Baekhyun. Pemuda pirang itu menarik lengannya. Ya Tuhaaaaannn salah apa dia hari ini harus bertemu orang-orang polos.

"Ckk kalian sama sekali tidak membantu memperbaiki mood," gerutu Kris.

Chanyeol menatap Kris masih dengan sisa tawanya, "Apa kau sekarang terobsesi dengan mitos Raven?"

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan dua temannya itu.

Aaarghhh memang salah jika harus curhat (?) pada mereka yang tidak pernah serius.

.

.

.

Tao memandang Xiumin takut-takut saat ini. Dia sudah menceritakan jika dia keceplosan bicara tentang iblis pada manusia yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Xiumin menatap tajam pada Tao lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kau kuhukum juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ucap Xiumin membuat Tao melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tidak akan menghukumku ge?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Tidak."

Tao terlonjak senang dari duduknya. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei-hei, jangan senang dulu," sela Xiumin menghentikan kesenangan Tao. Tao memandang ke arah Xiumin lagi. "Kau tadi bilang jika manusia yang menjadi targetmu itu terkejut saat kau mengatakan jika keluarganya dikawal iblis kan?"

Tao segera duduk di kursinya lagi dan mengangguk.

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Ini aneh."

Sekarang giliran Tao yang menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan bingung, "Aneh apanya?"

Xiumin menarik sebuah berkas dari salah satu tumpukan berkas, di pinggir tempat berkas itu terlihat tulisan 'WU' dia membukanya.

Tao yang bingung hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh atasannya itu.

Sesekali Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, membalik halaman per halaman berkas yang ada di tangannya. Lalu ia mendongkak menatap ke arah Tao.

"Kau yakin dia terkejut saat kau bilang dia dikawal iblis?" tanya Xiumin

Tao mengangguk dengan ekspresi polos.

Xiumin menghela napasnya keras, "Berarti dia tidak tahu jika dia dikawal oleh iblis," Xiumin mengetukan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi Tao bilang dia bertemu dengan iblis Zhang di depan rumah keluarga Wu," Xiumin masih asyik berguman seorang diri.

Xiumin melirik ke arah Tao yang masih memandangnya penasaran.

"Baiklah tao aku punya tugas tambahan untukmu, jika kau berhasil melakukannya kau akan aku beri satu level tambahan," ucap Xiumin, Tao masih memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud gege?"

"Kalau kau berhasil menjalankan tugas ini kau akan langsung naik ke level 5 dan jika berhasil menyampaikan pesan kematian kau akan tetap mendapat 3 level jadi jika kau berhasil secara keseluruhan kau akan menjadi sang maut level 1, bagaimana?"

Tao mengerutkan kening, jika dia berhasil menjalankan tugas menyampaikan pesan saja sebenarnya dia ada di level akhir kelompok Raven dan sebulan kemudian dia pasti bisa menjadi sang maut level 0, dan kalau dia berhasil dengan tugas baru dari Xiumin kemungkinan dia akan satu level dengan Kkamjong sang maut junior.

"Kalau aku gagal tidak ada hukumankan?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Kalau dia gagal menyampaikan pesan kematian saja akan ada hukuman. Xiumin menggeleng cepat, Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

"Apa tugasnya?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Cari lambang apa pun yang ada di tubuh Wu YiFan."

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, "Lambang? Lambang apa?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak tahu lambang seperti apa, tapi yang jelas pasti iblis itu sedah menandai tubuh Wu YiFan," sahut Xiumin

Tao menelan ludahnya, "Tubuh bagian mana?"

Xiumin mengangkat bahu lagi, "Aku juga tidak tahu, bisa di bagian mana saja, dan itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu. Kau hanya perlu merekam dalam ingatanmu bagaimana lambang itu."

"Tunggu dulu Xiumin ge, bisa kau persempit bagian tubuh yang mana, masa aku harus membuka semua baju WuFan ge?" tanya Tao polos.

Xiumin menyeringai, "Kalau perlu kau bisa membuka semua baju Wu YiFan untuk mencari tanda itu," setelahnya tawa Xiumin terdengar keras.

Tao?

Dia sedang memikirkan cara membuka baju WuFan mungkin -_-

.

.

.

**Continue~**

.

.

c.n: aaaaaa~ maap lama apdet, seminggu lebih ya.. TT^TT *sungkem

seminggu ini che sibuk, sibuk revisi, sibuk analisis dengan godaan yang bejibun jadi maap bgt apdetnya ngaret. Untuk SM Building legends, tenang bakal lanjut kok, tapi che g bisa paksain diri unt ketik ff di tengah skripsi che, maklum che mahasiswa angkatan tua (?) pgn cepet2 lulus *deepbow

makasih untuk reviewnya~

ayulopetyas11 | **hibiki kerenai | **zakurafrezee **| pure luhan | **ajib4ff | **Fly21 | **Asha lightyagamikun | **Albert said | **KwonLee1812 | **SiDer Tobat | **putriii | **MermutCS | **NaeAizawa | **ChanBekVIP**

**bales review,**

**pure luhan.. **gak bakal dataku udah ngumpul unn jadi aku udah mulai nyusun analisis . ini lanjut, sehun ntar kapan2 muncul *ditabok

**ajib4ff.. **che jg pusing kalo hadapin orang lugu hahahha.. ini udah lanjut makasi reviewnya *hug

**Albert Said...**__aduh pake firasat jadi malu.. *salah* che ga demen kok cinta segi2an, ntar bingung mending cinta lingkaran langsung balik ke satu titik gak belok2.. *hug

**KwonLee1812.. **iya ini apdet .. moment kristao pengennya banyak tapi ya.. mengikuti draft saja hahahha.. xD makasih udah reviw *hug

**MermutCS.. **ini udah lanjut makasi udah review *hug

**NaeAizawa..** warna sayap anggep aja warna rambut isa diwarnain gtu pake krayon *salah* makasih udah review *hug

**ChanBaekVIP.. **ini Tao kurang polos kah? Che penasaran gmana Tao nemuin tanda di tubuh Kris.. kyaaa.. makasih udah review *hug


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Raven**

**Main Pair: Huang ZiTao - Wu Fan**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Lenght: ?**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari saat matahari membiarkan dirinya ada pada titik tertinggi membuat udara musim panas kian terasa semakin kering.

Ribuan debu bertebaran terbawa angin yang terkadang lewat hanya untuk memberikan sedikit hawa lain, meski tetap saja tak berhasil mengusir rasa panas khas musim panas.

Sebuah jendela terbuka lebar di salah satu gedung. Dengan kusen kayu berwarna coklat tua mengkilap dan kaca bening yang juga terbuka membiarkan sang bayu menerobos masuk.

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah sibuk memeriksa beberapa tumpukan berkas. Sesekali keningnya berkerut saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat bingung.

Pemuda itu sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya tak peduli pada keadaan ruangannya atau pun tiga sosok lain yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan raut wajah serius.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu Tao?" tanya sosok pemuda yang kini menumpukan kedua sikunya di masing-masing pahanya.

Pemuda lain yang dipanggil Tao mengerjap beberapa kalo lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu, Kai," sahut Tao polos

Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang lain menggaruk dagunya, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk memintanya melepath bajunya thecara terang-terangan kan?"

"Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin panda melakukan itu? Kalau kau yang melakukannya sih aku tidak heran, Sehunnie," sergah sosok bernama Kai pada pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya.

Sehun melempar death glare pada Kai yang hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan tak peduli oleh Kai.

"Akan thangat natural kalau kau yang melakukannya, Kkamjong," sahut Sehun membalas ejekan Kai.

Kai yang selalu kesal dengan orang-orang yang memanggilnya Kkamjong langsung menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Diam kau albino," rutuk Kai.

"Kau yang diam Kkamjong," Sehun balas memukul kepala Kai.

Sepertinya dua sosok itu sangat berisik. Lihatlah mereka bertengkar karena alasan yang tak jelas.

"Diam cadel," Kai melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada di sofa yang ia duduki.

Sehun yang terkena lemparan tepat di mukanya langsung memandang tajam pada Kai.

"Kau mencari gara-gara dengan Thehunnie, Kkamjong mesum?" Sehun berdiri dan langsung menerjang Kai.

'Bruuuk'

Tao yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menyaksikan dua temannya kini tengah berguling-guling di lantai.

"Yaaa.. kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" seru Tao frustasi.

Selalu seperti ini jika mereka berkumpul, pasti ujung-ujungnya Sehun dan Kai akan bertengkar.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok pemuda lain yang sedari tadi berusaha tak mengacuhkan mereka kini meremas beberapa kertas di hadapannya.

"Yaaak.. berhenti kalian semua," serunya kesal.

Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang mempedulikan seruannya.

"Rasakan ini Kkamjong dekil," Sehun mencekik leher Kai karena saat ini ia gengah duduk di atas Kai.

"Kau yang rasakan, cadel!" Kai membrkap wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" teriakan Tao semakin membuat ribut.

Angin kering musim panas masih berebutan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tadi tapi tidak mampu meredam hawa panas di ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang tadi berseru kini memijat pelipisnya bingung, pipinya menggembung kesal. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tiga sosok yang tak menghiraukannya.

'Greeep'

"Aku bilang diaaam, sekarang bersihkan toilet lantai empat," seru pemuda itu memisahkan Kai dengan Sehun.

"Mwoooyaa?" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Sekarang juga!" perintah pemuda itu telak.

"Rasakan," guman Tao.

Pemuda dengan pipi bulat itu ganti menatap Tao. "Kau juga Panda!" ujar pemuda itu.

Tao membulatkan matanya tak terima, "Waeyo? Aku kan tidak ikut bertengkar Xiumin ge?"

Pemuda bernama Xiumin itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Karena kalian semua membuat keributan di ruanganku."

Hening.

"Aku kan tidak berisik," gerutu Tao pelan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, cadel," bisik Kai menyenggol tangan Sehun.

"Enak thaja, ini themua karena kau, Kamjong dekil," balas Sehun tak terima disalahkan.

Xiumin memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat tingkah para juniornya.

"Yaakk kenapa ribut lagi, cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian, SEKARANG!"

Sepertinya bentakan Xiumin manjur terbukti tiga pemuda tiang itu berlari ke arah pintu berebut keluar.

"Setelah selesai kalian kembali kemari," seru Xiumin lagi.

Samar ia masih mendengar Kai dan Sehun yang masih berdebat dan Tao yang mencoba melerai tapi pada akhirnya ikut berdebat.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku cepat pensiun dini," keluh Xiumin melihat para junior di divisi maut yang ia pimpin.

Sabarlah Baozi ^^

.

.

Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan kamar mandi di lantai empat, Sehun, Kai dan Tao kini tergeletak di sofa yang ada di ruangan Xiumin.

Xiumin membiarkan mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu asal tidak berisik.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menyuruh kami kemari lagi?" tanya Sehun masih dalam posisi menelungkup di atas sofa.

Tao yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa single hanya melirik Sehun yang berbicara dengan nada lelah.

Kai sendiri sedang terlentang di sofa untuk dua orang. Xiumin melirik ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa Sehunnie? kau lelah?" tanya Xiumin seraya,menutup berkasnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Aniya, aku hanya ingin memamerkan nilai sempurna tugas pertamaku pada Luhannie hyung," setelah menyahuti pertanyaan Xiumin pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

Kai mendengus pelan. Selalu seperti itu tingkah Sehun. Sedikit-sedikit Luhan, dasar Manja!

Xiumin melangkah ke arah mereka dan menepuk kepala Sehun agar minggir sedikit.

Sehun bergerak ke belakang tanpa bangun untuk menggeser tubuhnya.

"Kalian tadi kenapa ribut?" tanya Xiumin memandang satu persatu tiga juniornya itu.

Tao melirik ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang tidak menunjukkan akan menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari Tao, "Aku meminta saran pada mereka tentang tugas yang kau berikan ge," jawab Tao. "Tapi tiba-tiba mereka bertengkar sendiri."

Xiumin terkekeh, "Tugas mencari tanda?" tanya Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari Tao.

Xiumin terkekeh, "Lalu apa saran mereka?"

Kali ini Tao mendengus kesal, "Belum memberi saran mereka sudah bertengkar," sahut Tao membuat Kai dan Sehun bangun dari rebahan mereka.

Kai memasang pose berpikir, begitu pula Sehun.

"Mungkin kau memang harus membuka baju manusia itu panda," usul Kai membuat Sehun melirik malas.

Tadi saja waktu Sehun menanyakan cara itu langsung dimarahi, sekarang malah dia mengusulkannya, dasar Kkamjong mesum.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao.

Kai mengangguk semangat, "Kalian kan sama-sama namja jadi tidak masalah," sahut Kai santai.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tapi Panda kan masih polos," sela Sehun.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, " Memang kau punya cara lain?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah gunakan cara itu saja," Kai menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Kalau nanti panda diapa-apakan sama manusia itu bagaimana? Panda kan masih polos," Sehun mengutarakan pemikirannya seakan-akan ia tidak sedabg membicarakan salah satu diantara mereka.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Polos apa? Dia bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mereka.

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku bingung," ujar Kai.

Meski Kai tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana wajah manusia yang menjadi target Tao kali ini tapi melihat kepolosan Tao bertindak sefrontal itu sepertinya akan membahayakan keselamatan (?) raven polos ini.

Kai berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu, ada jadwal kencan dengan Kyungsoo hyung," ucap Kai.

Sehun ikut berdiri, "Aku juga pergi dulu, mungkin Luhannie hyung menungguku," Sehun ikut berdiri lalu melihat ke arah Tao. "Mungkin kau bisa,mengintipnya saat dia mandi, Tao," saran Sehun.

Tao kembali memasang tampang kesal.

Mengintip mandi? Seandainya saja tidak ada iblis zhang itu pasti Tao bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Ayolah hanya mengintip di kamar mandi itu buka perkara sulit, tapi masuk ke halaman rumah WuFan saja dia tak bisa.

Xiumin masih terdiam melihat interaksi tiga pemuda belia itu.

"Aku punya saran Tao," ucap Xiumin seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Senja merapatkan gumpalan awan musim panas yang kini berubah warna menjadi jingga secara perlahan. Membiarkan semua makhluk mengakhiri aktivitas mereka atau bahkan memulai aktifitas mereka.

Sosok itu kini tengah berdiri di salah satu beton pembatas sebuah jembatan.

Tak terlihat ia takut akan terjatuh ke sungai yang sedikit mengering menampakan dasarnya dari pantulan air yang menggenangi.

'Sraaat'

Sepasang sayap hitam legam berbentuk sayap burung gagak muncul di balik punggungnya.

Sesaat ia menoleh ke arah kanan memperhatikan mobil berwarna hitam yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Mobil yang tadi pagi meninggalkannya karena manusia bernama Wu YiFan langsung menutup pintu mobilnya sesaat setelah tubuhnya masuk.

Dia berbalik membelakangi matahari senja yang hampir terbenam menghadap ke arah jalanan.

Bahkan dengan santai ia duduk di atas beton yang luas permukaannya tak lebih dari 200 meter persegi.

Mobil itu kian perlahan dan berhenti sedikit melewati beton tempat pemuda yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya.

Membiarkan cahaya jingga menerpa sayap lembutnya.

"Tao," seorang pemuda bersurai pirang turun dari mobil.

Tao tersenyum saat menangkap sosok Kris yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Kris asal, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jeans miliknya.

Tao terkekeh mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tak menyentuh tanah karena tingginya beton yang ia duduki.

"Kris ge kau sedang apa?" suara lain menginterupsi Tao yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah melongokan kepalanya dari jendela mobil tanpa turun dari mobil. "Bicara dengan raven," sahut Kris santai.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Terkejut dengan sahutan Kris.

"Jangan bercanda ge, ayo pulang," seru Baekhyun lagi. Matanya mencoba menyapu tempat sekitar Kris berdiri tapi ia tetap tak menemukan apa pun. Tak melihat apa pun.

Kris menghela napas dan menoleh lagi ke arah Tao.

"Apa dia tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Kris bingung.

Tao menggeleng imut.

Kris memandang Baekhyun, "Kalian pulang saja aku masih ada urusan dengan Raven," usir Kris.

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau benar-benar terobsesi pada gagak ya?" kali ini suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan dua arah antara Kris dan Baekhyun.

Kris melirik Tao, "Kalau Raven mau aku bisa memeliharanya," sahut Kris asal. Tao mendelik kesal ke arah Kris, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Enak saja.

Pemuda bersuara berat itu menggeleng pelan, "Kita tinggalkan saja dia Baekkie, biarkan dia kencan dengan Ravennya," ucapnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah Kris, jika ditarik lurus maka pandangannya tertuju pada Tao yang tengah memandang Kris dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"Jalan Yeollie, aku rasa Ravennya tengah menunggu Kris ge," Baekhyun memandang Kris kali ini. "Kami pulang dulu ge, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kita," teriak Baekhyun seraya memasukkan kepalanya ke mobil.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sejenak lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kris yang kini memandang Tao.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya melihat tatapan tajam Kris.

"Waeyo?" tanya Tao dengan pandangan polos.

"Jja kau harus menjelaskannya padaku," Kria menarik tangan Tao agar turun dari beton. "Semuanya, Tao-er."

Tao sedikit merinding mendengarkan bisikan Kris. Membiarkan Kris menarik tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang masih mengikuti langkah Kris.

"Ke rumahku,"

Tao membulatkan matanya kemudian ia berontak agar Kris melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Kris heran.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumahmu WuFan ge," seru Tao heboh.

Kris menyeringai, "Kenapa? Kau takut bertemu dengan iblis penjagaku?" tanya Kris tak membiarkan Tao lepas bahkan sekarang Kris membekap mulut Tao dari belakang sehingga posisinya Tao di depan Kris denan dua tangan terpenjara di belakang dalam genggaman Kris serta nulut terbekap telapak tangan Kris.

"Euummm.. euumm.." dengungan Tao membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Benarkan Tao-er?" tanya Kris tepat di telinga Tao.

"Euumm..euumm.. lepp... basss kaann.. " guman Tao kesulitan.

Kris makin terkekeh. Pelan pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan bekapannya tapi tangannya masih melingkar di leher Tao.

Untung jalanan tengah sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang memandang Kria dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tudak takut dengan unicorn itu kok, hanya malas saja pasti nanti dia ngomel-ngomel," keluh Tao seraya menggeliatkan badannya agar bisa lepas.

Kris memandang Tao skeptis.

"Kau tidak takut dengan iblis?" tanya Kris.

"Euum.. tidak," Tao menggeleng, dia berhasil menggeser tubuhnya menjadi di samping Kris meski belum bisa melepaskan lengan Kris dari lehernya. "Untuk apa takut pada mahkluk semanis unicorn," Tao berhasil menarik kedua lengannya dari kungkungan Kris.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya "Unicorn? sebenarnya yang mengikutiku itu iblis atau unicorn?" tanya Kris tangan yang tadi nengurung kedua lengan Tao kini bertaut dengan tangannya memenjarakan leher Tao.

Jika manusia biasa bisa melihat maka Kris terlihat seperti memeluk Tao dari arah samping.

Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Iblis yang mirip unicorn mungkin."

Kris mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak peduli yang penting sekarang kau harus menjelaskan tentang iblis-iblis itu, kau ikut pulang ke rumahku," perintah Kris

Tao yang mendengar kata pulang ke rumah sontak ia memberontak, tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari cengkraman Kria meraih sebuah tiang listrik yang mereka lewati.

'Greep'

Kris membulatkan matanya melihat Tao memeluk tiang listrik tanpa mempedulikan lengan Kris yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Tao keras. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau kalau ke rumah WuFan ge," Tao masih memeluk tiang listrik di pinggir jalan itu.

Kris kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tao untuk menarik Tao pergi dari situ. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa dengan anak ini, tingginya saja 180 centi kenapa tingkahnya masih kekanakan seperti ini?

Kris benar-benar meragukan Tao adalah sosok penyampai pesan kematian. Yakin nih?

Perlahan Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusak rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan.

"Baiklah kita tidak jadi ke rumahku," kata Kris dengan nada frustasi.

Tao melirik Kris, memandang tajam pemuda itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan, "Jeongmal?"

Kris mengangguk

"Jinja?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu kembali mengangguk. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari tiang listrik lalu bersorak.

.

"Ayo ke kafe, aku ingin makan makanan manusia," ujar Tao antusias sekarang dia yag mengamit lengan Kris dan menariknya.

Kris menarik lengannya, "Tunggu dulu apa orang lain tetap tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengerutkan kening dan mengangguk

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dengarkan aku Taozi, kalau kau tidak menampakkan dirimu aku akan disangka gila karena dikira bicara sendiri."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau harus menampakkan dirimu," paksa Kris, "Kau bisa kan?"

Tao menghela napas, "Bisa saja tapi aku tidak mau, untuk apa menampakan diri pada manusia lain?"

Kris menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan emosinya menghadapi sosok polos di depannya.

"Tentu saja agar aku tidak dikira orang gila," sahut Kris sarat dengan nada sebal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku ya sudah tidak masalah," sahut Tao cuek. Dia masih memandang WuFan dengan tatapan polosnya.

Ya Tuhan, Kris semakin tidak yakin sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang ditakuti manusia.

Kris memutar otaknya mencari cara lain agar Tao mau menampakan diri. Kris tidak siap dikira gila oleh orang lain, yang benar saja!

"Kau ingin makan makanan manusia kan?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menampakkan dirimu," ujar Kris santai sepertinya pemuda tampan itu menemukan cara lain membujuk Tao.

"Waeyo?"

Kris menyeringai, "Kau kan akan makan makanan manusia kalau kau tidak menampakan dirimu manusia lain pasti heran melihat cake yang tiba-tiba melayang lalu hilang, mereka kan tidak bisa melihatmu," sahut Kris santai.

Tao diam.

"Tidak masalah sih kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa bertanya pada iblus yang berdiri di atas gerbang rumahku itu, untuk menjelaskannya," Kris semakin beralasan. Padahal dalam hatinya dia ogah banget berbincang dengan iblis, sedikit banyak ia merasa ngeri juga.

Tao membulatkan matanya.

Tunggu dulu ini kan kesempatannya untuk makan makanan manusia, kalau dia menolak keinginan Kris dia yang rugi lagi pula tidak ada larangan untuk menampakkan diri pada manusia lain.

Kalau Tao menolak dan Kris benar-benar bertanya pada iblis itu tugasnya pasti akan semakin berat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

Tao menatap Kris tajam lalu menghela napas kesal, "Baiklah."

Kris menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

"Lalu bagaimana aku tahu jika kau sudah menampakan dirimu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Tao memandang ke arah jalanan beraspal, "WuFan ge lihat, aku tidak memiliki bayangan kan?"

Kris ikut menatap aspal, matanya terbelalak shock menatap kenyataan jika sosok di hadapannya tak memiliki bayangan sebagai proyeksi tubuhnya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, kau tidak boleh mengungkit atau berbicara tentang Raven jika bersamaku dengan orang lain," Tao memperingatkan Kris

"Maksudmu?" Kris menautkan kedua alis tebalnya.

Tao memutar bola matanya, aduh ganteng-ganteng kok lemot.

"Aku tahu kau sering membicarakanku dengan dua temanmu itu kan?" seloroh Tao.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau jangan berbicara tentang Raven jika bersamaku," guman Tao.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah, sekarang orang lain bisa melihatku juga," celetuk Tao. "WuFan ge bisa melihat bayanganku kan?"

Kris yang masih menatap aspal mengangguk perlahan ini sedikit mengejutkan karena ia menyaksikan bagaimana secara perlahan ia melihat bayangan hitam metambat sepanjang tubuh pemuda di depannya proyeksi yang tepat dari sebuah kekosongan pada awalnya.

"Karena aku sudah menampakan diriku sekarang kau harus membelikanku makanan manusia," Tao kembali mengamit lengan Kris yang kini tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.

Mengasyikan juga berbicara dengan Raven polos ini. Entah dari sudut mana Kris mempercayai jika sosok Tao adalah penyampai pesan kematian.

Karena tidak nampak oleh manusia? Hantu juga tidak nampak.

Sayap hitam? Iblis -yang katanya- di depan rumahnya juga punya.

Wajahnya? Ok wajahnya terkesan sangar saat ia terdiam tapi sedikit saja sudut bibir peach itu tertarik maka kesan sangar akan buyar seketika. Justru kesan imut yang akan kau tangkap.

Tingkah? Bahkan Baekhyun lebih dewasa -_-

Kris masih tersenyum melihat Tao yang berjalan di sampingnya masih mengamit lengannya. Dia tahu beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka memandang kagum kea rah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau berdiri di pembatas jembatan? Mau bunuh diri?" tanya Kris memecahkan kediaman di antara mereka.

Tao menoleh sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak aku mendapatkan perintah dari atasanku untuk menjelaskan semua tentang iblis penjaga pada WuFan ge," sahut Tao santai.

Tunggu dulu, berarti tanpa membujuk, Tao pasti akan menjelaskan padanya, begitu kan maksudnya?

Hei itu kan perintah atasan, pasti harus dilakukan kan?

Lalu untuk apa berdebat tadi?

Kris menepuk keningnya. Sudahlah Kris setidaknya kau mendapat teman yang bisa diajak ke kafe xD

.

.

**Continue~**

**.**

c.n: hayooo siapa yang mikir bakal berubah rated? Che belum siap ._.v

unt sm building sumpah che udah bikin sampe 3000 kata lebih tiba2… che baca lagi dan g ngrasa feel taorisnya jadi Che tinggalin skrg ngetik dr awal lagi.. mian #sungkem

makasih unt reviewnya.. #kecup satu2

**ZakuraFrezee.. **Xiumin kan ngajarin Tao biar g terlalu polos xD makasi revienya *hug

**Pure Luhan… **udah cepetkan? Tapi g ada buka2 bajunya, ak kan hobi phpin reader *salah* makasi revienya *hug

**Asha Lightyagamikun… **wkwkwkkwk, boleh tuh saling membuka *plaak* makasi revienya *hug

**Hibiki Kurenai… **ooc ya Xiuminnya? T^T hahah scene tao maksa2 kris buka baju masih digarap lol makasi revienya *hug

**Ayulopetyas11.. **kris bakalan cinta gak ya? Gak tau ak g bikin draft unt ff ini hehehe.. makasi revienya *hug

**Fly21.. **pendekkah? Ini panjang lo hunt ff chap ver che, hampir semua chap lbh dr 2000 kata . ini jg lbh pendek mian.. makasi revienya *hug

**Ajib4ff.. **ini udah lanjut lg, tempat tandanya udah nemu tapi rahasia kkk~ makasi revienya *hug

**SiDer Tobat..** ini ada taoris momentnya kan? Walo bukan buka2 baju ._.v makasi revienya *hug

**Putriii..**__jgn mikir yg enggak2 mikir yg iya2 aja ^^v makasi revienya *hug

**NaeAizawa.. **cabutin bulu ayam LoL bgt hahahhaa.. makasi revienya *hug

**ChanBaekVIP.. **aku juga pengen nyubit Tao . gemes litany hehehehe.. makasi revienya *hug

**Albert Said… **Taoris kok taoris unt 2nd series hahahha.. blum rated M blum siap *kibar bendera putih* makasi revienya *hug

Jja.. udah bales review jg, smoga gak merasa di phpin ma che krn g ada adegan buka baju o.O Jujur ya.. bikin karakter Tao yg polo situ menguras otak dan emosi… hahahah.. *kecup Tao.

Bye..

Salam,

Che24


End file.
